roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Jackpot
Personality Quite a secluded character who only talks to people when he was to, tries to approach life in a somewhat positive manner but gets impatient sometimes and ends up doing things he wants to do rather than things he needs to do. He isn't innately evil but feels that heroes should pay for what they tried to do to his father, his actions towards pro heroes isn't malicious or vicious but he feels it's more of something he has to do. Backstory Our father, Ken Hinode, was hunted for his supernatural mystique. Ken survived for hundreds of years, living well beyond the normal life expectancy of a human due to the demon trapped inside of him. Because of this, he was hunted across the world by heroes of all types. Over the years, Ken had several children, and raised them to hate those who persecuted him. Resources Hinode currently works from a secret underground base acquired by our father years ago. Stacked from wall to wall with money from all over the world, the hideout is the base from which Hinode's heists and hit jobs are planned and executed. Equipment / Weaponry Long black trench coat with green lining he always wears and Holstered ammo for Double down weapon. Specialisations Speed and dexterity. Very well versed in the weapons included in quirk. Quirk Lucky Dip. Similar to Kite's ability in HunterxHunter and entity spawns and summons a random weapon from numbers 1-5. One of the weapons is extremely bad and is consdiered extremely unlucky by the user. Weapon 1: Bending Bo - Metal Bo Staff that allows the user to slightly bend the shape of the end of the staff. Weapon 2: Double Down - Two 1912 Colt's summoned in the users hands. Uses stats of Twins Vipers. Weapon 3: Squamer - Squeaky inflatable hammer that if struck by creates extremely loud squeak and deafens enemy - Someone who is hit can't hear for 2 turns and is stunned for 2 seconds Someone who is in a 1m radius of the impact is dissoriented for 2 seconds Somone who is in a 3m radius is dissoriented for 1 second But the Hammer is still inflatable and can be destroyed extremely easliy. Weapon 4: Tetanus blade - Extremely rusty katana with bits missing that will inflict Tetanus on the victim cut - effects of the disease are felt within minutes. Upon being cut by the blade someone is slowed down by 20% for 2 turns. This effect can stack up to 3 times and the duration refreshes with each cut. Similar look to Kenpachi's katan from bleach but more rusted. Weapon 5: Ringers - Two Green and Black Emeici on both fingers, extremely fast weapon and very versatile. After making an incision on a body part, the weapon puts that part "to sleep" rendering it useless for one turn. If the blade hits a lethal spot without immediately killing then opponent, it will put them to full sleep for a turn. Versatility Combat Quirk, no other real application. Example Combat starts, I call upon entity to pick a weapon for me, I use chosen weapon. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains